


Abandoned Family

by scaryfangirl2001



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Episode Related, F/M, Gen, Mother-Son Relationship, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 19:40:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20395078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scaryfangirl2001/pseuds/scaryfangirl2001
Summary: Emma gave up on finding a family





	Abandoned Family

Emma no middle name Swan has felt like a reject all her life. She was abandoned as an infant, in the woods by the local park. It was in all the papers. As a baby not yet a toddler, a group of older kids in her foster home banded together to run away.

The risk of bringing her along with them was too high. As a teenager, Emma grew cynical. She had attempted to be the type of girl who gets adopted, but there’s always something that goes wrong. At one point, the would-be parents thought her name was Emil and was a boy. Obviously, it didn’t work out.

Later, she gathered as much money as she could and left the home. She opted to try her luck at living on the streets. Within a couple of months, she stole a stolen car. Her boyfriend Neal has then presented her with a thieved rose for her accomplishment.

The schemes they executed over the years grew more and more complicated. Neal soon was arrested, and Emma was forced to be alone again. She had given up on the idea of having a loving family.

Today, she sits in a booth at Granny’s. She has a hamburger in hand and a specially made mug of cocoa at her side. She has her mom and dad across from her, and her son beside her. She’s a found reject. She has a family.


End file.
